


The 13 Heartbeats Of Genji Shimada

by Gayyams



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Completed, F/M, Genji is a sap, Sad, sad genji, slow burn (technically), zenyatta stole his girl?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayyams/pseuds/Gayyams
Summary: Genji Shimada knew that the girl Angela had revived was from a time long past, but the smiles she gave him spoke of a future he might never get to know.





	1. Who

He hadn't understood why Angela had pushed him to come to this revival thing. Sure, it was a breakthrough in the scientific field that would usher in a whole new era, but he wasn't that interested. But she had poked and prodded, the smile on her face nearly bringing him to tears. Fine, he had thought then, it would have been fine to just show up and see. Watch as a person from nearly one hundred years ago was revived before his very eyes. It was a miracle, he had told himself, he should take any chance possible to view miracles and savour them. Since his master wasn't around at the time, he should at least be there to see it for him. Excuse upon excuse to go piled up so he would. 

So he did. Armour gleaming silvery white, visor gleaming green. Angela clapped her hands together at the sight of her cyborg friend, her face lighting up like a firecracker on new years day. "Genji! Yes, come here! You don't want to be too close, it hasn't been tested on people this old." With that reassuring message, the ninja headed over to his compatriot and stood slightly behind her, watching her fingers flick across this screen and that, setting up some machine or other. His eyes traced up her arm to her face, Angela's brow furrowed in concentration. Nothing to see there. So he looked beyond her for the first time. 

In front of various machines was what seemed to be a house. Flash-fossilized from what was probably an ash-filled volcanic explosion. The human they were apparently reviving was perfectly maintained, looking to be a woman in her mid-20's and fast asleep. Although her chest didnt move, since she was carefully carved out of stone. Or it appeared that way. Excavated was a better description. He turned his gaze back to Angela with the softest hum. "Why did you ask me to come here, Dr. Ziegler? I cannot help you in any w-"

"Your very presence is helping me, Genji. You have a very calming aura, I suppose? You make me calmer." The doctor explained as she flitted to another machine, cranking something up that brought a light gold light across the woman. Genji's eyes went to her, training on her face as the stone seemed to slowly fall away. Beneath was soft brown skin, dull brown hair and a stunning set of features that could knock an ox dead. He couldn't pry his eyes away as the whole body reformed, piece by piece becoming whole again. Angela panted by his ear, still cranking something. He snapped his eyes away and instead focused on pushing Angela away and taking her place cranking. She gave him a soft nod of recognition and moved to yet another machine. 

He fixed his eyes on the crank, barely reacting when the woman took her first gasp of breath, exhaling ash and dust into the air like a mummy reborn. He didn't look over when she weakly called out for her father, he didn't when she burst into tears. The second Angela set a hand on his shoulder he was off, moving towards the woman as fast as he could. Angela made a soft snorting sound behind him. Maybe she had wanted him there for other reasons. He held out a hand to the beautiful woman, his eyes tensing behind his mask. What if she recoiled? Shunned him for being an Omnic? Was she truly that young or did he have hope?

He supposed he did when she looked up, the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen staring right into his very soul. He nearly had a heart attack, his knobs popping out to release the steam of his astonishment. She laughed at that, a small thing that made her cover her mouth with a hand and practically glow and all he wanted to do was _hold_ her and ravish her with whatever attention she could ever want. He held out a hand, nearly shaking. But he didn't, luck be by him. "I am Genji Shimada." He said, voice as clear as he could make it with the shock freezing his throat. She smiled back and took his hand finally, fingers soft. 

Her name lit up his heart like the sun breaching the heavens.


	2. When

She always spoke of her age like it was a dream long past but always remembered. Reverently she spoke about the horribly corrupt school system, the horrid presidents and the violence. But she spoke of it like a silly fairytale that could never occur again. Angela soaked up the information like a sponge, sharing it with Winston and Mei and basically anyone that would listen. This woman was twenty or so years older than _Reinhardt,_ , which was saying something. Everyone could be taught a thing or two about the past from her, but Genji was always the first to listen when she began to speak. 

Anyone could tell that Genji had fallen for her, everyone except his master. The omnic, upon arriving, had simply written off Genji's devotion as a man in pursuit of knowledge. Which was good for Genji at the time, he really did not need his master prying into his heart about such a woman. Of which his master also found himself being highly attentive to, the three oftentimes spending soft dawns and dusks together under the waning sunlight. These times seemed to bring out the best in the woman, her voice just the right pitch and tempo and- Genji stopped himself in his thoughts, bringing him back into his conversation with Angela. 

"How is she doing, Dr. Ziegler?" He asked, hands folded neatly behind his back. Angela looked back up from her work, face waxing grinning as she focused her gaze on him. She glowed with anticipation, he could feel it in the air as she stood up and sat on her desk, facing him. 

"She is doing quite alright, Genji. You and Zenyatta seem to be the perfect duo to bring her mind to the present while allowing her to dwell in the past. She hasn't shown any signs of being unstable mentally or physically. Absolutely nothing went wrong," Angela was obviously trying her best to comfort him, her eyes softening and her smile waxing. He had nothing to worry about, she seemed to press. Nothing. But naught so easily would his worries be quieted, as he even asked Zenyatta his opinion on her well-being. He repeated what Angela said, but in his own way. So he was satisfied, his master being the last person he would expect to lie or hurt him in any way. 

Her voice carried with him as they walked through a garden, his eyes high, as if trying to find his heart amongst the clouds. It was unlikely, since the woman beside him had so easily stolen it from him within the span of a little less than four months. She weaved tales so stunning now that he would accuse heresy to the historybooks the same stories were printed on. She spoke of years before her being even a glimmer in her fathers eye, before a thought. She spoke of all that she knew, a world where the dirt in the streets was common and hovering vehicles were long overdue. 

2017 was the year she spoke of most.


	3. Where

To Genji, she seemed to love where she was. Each moment to her was like a thousand bright suns reaching out to tickle her ear with their breath, telling of a million different places and people and things. She loved downtown cities, gasping at Omnics and the styles of people. Genji and Zenyatta basked in her glow in these times, her blue eyes seeming to brighten even more the more she saw and felt and loved. Breakthrough upon breakthrough stunned her, nearly felling her at times but she would always persevere. Thats something Genji loved about her, how much she seemed to have the capacity for. Love, adoration, admiration. She had made 76 blush the first time she met him, nearly exploding with joy from meeting an actual hero. Someone that saved the lives of not just humans, but her much adored Omnics too? She was practically smitten. 

Thus was the way for many she met in the Overwatch base, stout body busying with speak or motions or anything else she might have needed to do to justly explain how _much_ she felt when words seemed to naught enough. She was the orbiting comet around everyones sun, she had no qualms with just existing there as long as she helped them in some way. Her insistance on helping Angela out in her work was what brought Angela to tears one night. Genji had been visiting for a checkup and the good doctor had simply burst into tears. She spoke hurriedly about how she was worried for her, how brave she was and how much she wanted to help. But Angela worried that further exposure to science long beyond the womans time would do its toll. Genji held the doctor as she cried, nearly for an hour. The two had become close, he noted. Angela, even though she was only a handful of years older, obviously smiled brighter when the woman was with them. A year and a half had brought the two close like sisters, close like they had known eachother for much longer than they had. Twin stars brightening up his life. 

The doctor collected herself with a few kind words from Genji, and she finished his adjustments before he exited. Heat coursed through his veins like liquid fire, a shine glancing off his faceplate. She was secure in her standing here, her safety strengthened by Angelas love of her. Along with his, he supposed she might never leave. Never stop talking about the wonders and horrors of the past, never stop weaving tales around her finger like she had him. He hoped she would never cease to amaze him, because every moment in her presence was like the gods gifting him with an angel, ageless brown skin and blue eyes and all. The affection she showered him and Zenyatta in was never stifling, never too much or too little. A star shedding light on a planet just starting to bloom life. So he wasn't so surprised when he spotted her resting in Zenyattas lap, arms flung around his neck and legs kicking off his lap. The surprising bit was how much it hurt him to see, how much it hurt when his throat choked up and he couldnt breathe. 

So he walked away from her.


	4. Why

The way she appeared in Genji's eyes went untainted even as she slowly grew more attached to the cyborgs master, leaving the bright ninja out of a few things here and there. Never too much, he noted, the two constantly trying to bring the elder with them wherever they went. He usually accepted, but today he just couldn't. There was a sort of lackadaisical pain that ebbed and flowed like water around him whenever he was with the pair, and it had strangthened almost too much for him that day. The thoughts that he had shut down and shoved out like foreign invaders had instead taken root and caused the usually light cyborg to significantly dim.

What had he done so wrong that the love of his life hadn't noticed him in the slightest? He had done all he could possibly have to show he was devoted, that he could love her everlasting, and yet he found himself throwing a multitude of shurikens into a wooden doll and imagining it as- as. Himself, mostly. He didn't blame his master, he had done no wrong in accepting her into his life. He didn't blame his love, she was following her heart to who it wanted most. But he? Genji could have done so much more to truly show her how much he would die without her. How much that every day of the two years they had known another was a blessing upon his soul, a gift from whatever god there was. Furiously, he released his dragon and tore apart three entire dummies before Athena came alive above him and warned him of the cost of his rage. 

He set down Ryu-Ichimonji in front of his military issued bed, kneeling in front of the sword with his hands up in prayer. To what he prayed he didn't know, the stance simply his way of atoning for all he had done that day. He had repaired the dummies to the best of his capabilities, yes, but they would still need more repairs. All because he hated himself, all because of him. Of her. He loved her, even now. It panged in his chest like a fresh wound, his eyes wincing under the visor he wore. Would he _ever_ move on? The voice of his heart screamed no. She was the sun, he a lowly moon rounding the planet of Zenyatta closest to the star that lit up their lives. He would deal with being her second favourite, her second most loved, her second most cared for, her second pick, her second option. Second. The thought made his shoulders slump, his head to lower and tap against his chest. Each peg in his body pressed themselves out and hissed, the steam obscuring the ninja for a moment before dissipating and leaving the ninja alone, void of the heat in his armour that had bred his anger with itself. He finally prayed, then; sent a thought up to the heavens with a simple request:

"Let her be happy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only reason i finished this today is because Zenyatta existed and I almost cried. WhoOOOOOOPS. Next chapter to be expected tomorrow.  
> M. Maybe.  
> Side-eyes other fanfic ideas.


	5. What

The day he had screamed to himself a pained "What?" had started just as every other day with his star did. He awoke, he stretched, he began hardening his heart to deal with the fact that her smiles would never only be for him anymore. She still valued him over others, he knew that to be the truth, but she clumped him with all the others in her heart. He was second. Always second. He shook his head free of the thought, attempting to bury the thought and never allow it to resurface and deface his idea of _her_. Her beauty, her majesty would not be marred by the foolish ideal that her loving an Omnic over him was bad in any way. The Omnic- his master- he deserved happiness, Genji suspected. Always knew. So he had that in mind as he slotted on the few pieces of armour he had taken off for the night. Kept his master and his... hir girlfriend, his perfect human girlfriend in mind as he planned his day.

He had not meant to yell, when he was told. He had not meant to sound so horrified when his last chance to be with her slipped through his fingers like stray sand, like a dove uncaged. Was he the cage? He supposed so. That would make Zenyatta the man that had released the sparrow just for it to become a cage for the dove, the dove the sparrow loved so. Dignity had be stained when he choked free a shout from his suddenly clogged throat, eyes ablaze under his visor. Him, him him him him _him_. Always him over Genji. Zenyatta over Genji, thats always how it was to her! Why couldn't she just see that he- he was perfect for her! He was both Omnic and human and he could love and feel devotion ages stronger than the robotic contraption made in a damn PLANT nearly 20 years ago! His anger forced the yell, his love of her quelled it afterwards. His love of his master made him shameful, the hot stares of his comrades made him back down and run. Where his legs took him, he knew naught.

The pier. A pier, the pier. Just off to the side of the Gibraltar base. It was a place where he could hear the ocean in all its majesty and ferocity, tearing apart the rocks underneath him and depositing the soil elsewhere in the world. He wished he could be like the ocean, take his anger away piece by piece and toss it into a new land far away from who he loved and who loved him. He wished he could be like the ocean, strong and flexible yet immovable. A force to be forced but never coerced, a beast so wild that men wove tales around him in fear. But he was not like the ocean, he was still like the immature sparrow, dreaming of being something else so he could have what he could never have. Her love, her hand. He wished he had gotten there sooner, he wished he had done a little more. Been there whenever his master wasn't, left on fewer missions. But that was an impossibility at this point. He lacked the heart to break them apart now, he lacked the power to move back time. But then again, if this was fate, who was he to try to turn it to his favour? It didn't bode well in his gut. Nothing did. 

He tossed a bit of wood into the ocean, his glow reflected by the waves as the sun dimmed. He decided he would be like the ocean, be strong. He would do what he could not a second before. He would take what was his and no one could stop him. He would abolish the only barrier separating him and his beloved even if it cost the life of a man he had come to think of not just as a friend, but as a teacher and mentor and life partner. Someone he could have depended on had he not taken what was his and felt no remorse. He would be like the ocean, he would end his anger by taking it and shoving it into the best land he could think of:

_Hell._


	6. How

Back when they were dumb, young kids, Genji would play pranks on Hanzo. He would leave water balloons under the others pillow, put springs on the bottoms of his sandals so he would walk with a weird gait, but he would usually sneak into the others room at night and use all his prowess as a ninja to bug Hanzo. He would poke the elder with his training katana (a dull thing, thankfully) and laugh when Hanzo had to rub his nose for the fifth time. It was always the most fun when Genji would continuously poke, then refrain for a little while so Hanzo would feel safe again. Then poke, poke, poke. 

Genji felt like that child again, now, as he sneaked into Zenyatta's room. It was some personal rule of hers that she couldn't be close to any man on the day before her...wedding. The third year begot a wedding between two people Genji had come to value above all else, a wedding he wasn't going to attend. A wedding Zenyatta wouldn't attend either, if Genji had anything to say about it. His visor was dark as the sky above him as he crept through the base, knees bent and hands barely touching the ground. He was as silent as the wind, and twice as fast. He was justice, he was honour, he was...

Genji remembered, again, the few times that Hanzo caught him in his nighttime annoyances. There were words, there were fists, and Hanzo nearly told father. But Hanzo never did tell father, mostly because it was good blackmail. Hanzo was smarter than Genji, the chrome ninja supposed. Maybe that's why Hanzo was as far from the perfect woman that could shatter any heart. He was lucky. 

He was caught. Just as he had gone into Zenyatta's room, his hand hovering above his katana now, he noticed that a woman was standing above Zenyatta, smiling in all her glory. She felt him, maybe sensed him, and turned around. A sword in hand, a silence in his steps, a lack of anything in his visor. What would she think? Would she think him a would-be assassin come to slaughter her fiancé? He doubted she would raise an alarm, because she too was smart. It seems that everyone Genji loved more than life itself were also smarter than him. Zenyatta, Hanzo, Angela, and now Her. They all seemed to understand how the world worked much better than him, so much better than him. So he was confused when she rose to her feet and faced him without anger on her face. 

Her words floated around him like a ballad of loneliness that he sung himself in his dark birdsong every night. She prodded at first, reaffirming why the assassin was there with a few soft questions. Then a few dozen more when she realized, yes, he was there to kill Zenyatta. She wasn't angry, nor was she very worried. But what she did show, and what hurt him the most, was the deep frown of disappointment on her face. As if Genji was a child to be chided for almost spilling his rice. 

"And stay away from my husband, Genji Shimada. I don't want to see you anywhere near him. You have no place in our hearts if you act like this. And I thought you our best man, someone we could rely on. But our togetherness... Our love. You were jealous. Why didn't I see it? How toxic your attraction to us was?" 

Those words burned his heart and seared it into a lump of coal. Pathetic. Toxic. She called the two of them us and we, them as one. 

Without Genji.


	7. Why, Reprise

The wedding was beautiful and hosted in the courtyard of the base. It was all tailored to both the wife and husbands wants, with soft archways of white weaved with gold. Bright gold ornaments on the stiff gray walls of the base made it seem like less of a foreboding hideout and more like a place to have an actual wedding. Gold wires weaved carefully around white balloons hovered around the place, tied down by a few gold ribbons. The aura of the place was lively and jovial, and everyone there had big smiles on their faces. Winston was loudly conversing with Reinhardt, Mercy was flying about and fixing up the final bits and bobs, even Soldier had on a suit. The few members there, including two Shambali members that heard of the event through a letter sent to the monastary and all of Torbjorns children and his wife, almost bolted to their chairs (bastion _was_ a chair for quite a few of Torbjorns children) when the Shambali member began playing the usual wedding march on what seemed to be an iPod.

This was both a warning and a metaphorical call to arms, as the bride was steadily approaching, or so Bastion relayed from Ganymede that hovered above them all in a tiny white bowtie. And as it does, the procession of the event went on rather smoothly. The dark-skinned woman in the gold and white gown, with Reinhardt guiding her arm, slowly moved down the aisle. Mercy patted down tears as she watched her dearest friend, her own revival gone right, and most importantly, her sister of heart walk down that aisle to the Omnic--the _man_ she truly loved. It broke her heart and mended it all at the same time. Ganymede twittered and flittered above the bride as she walked, steadily, a big smile on her face as she approached the Omnic standing at the gold and white archway, a very impatient Ana in a white robe under the arch. Zenyatta wore something similar, a white Daura Suruwal complete with a patuka belt, although he opted out of having the khukuri--a common Nepali knife usually kept on the patuka--on him. 

The scene was perfect, and Genji Shimada, from his high vantage point at the very top of the base, knew it would go just as such. He would rather dive into the ocean then let it go awry. He watched carefully as the two lovers exchanged words, exchanged rings, the wife wrapping a ceremonial shroud around her head and just revealing her face, and Ana sets the two hand in hand, both hands right. Ana reads off a few Nepali prayers, before stepping back. The wife--who should really have been Genji's wife--flushed as she read her vows. 

She is his forever, to love or to save, and she shall do the same. Until they both wither, until the day the sun shall no longer shine, they will be together. She vows--with a small laugh that brightens Genji's eyes--to oil his joints when he may need it, and Zenyatta responds with a small laugh, and then his own vows. 

"You are the sky and I the Earth. Please let us marry and have a wonderful life. May we live for a hundred years in good health, able to show the peoples of both our futures to succeed in their lives and grow as people, all equal and similar. I vow to stay by your side, for your stability, for your health, and for the health of everyone you shall meet. You are the sun, you are the sky, you are my core." 

Genji watched at the festivities started again, and he slinked back from his perch. He pressed his back onto the towering building, letting the steam build up before being released in a low hiss. They were happy. He could hesr them yelling and laughing as the sillier, less traditional bits of ceremony went on. He could have been laughing down there. 

Then again, he could have been braver.

Then again, he could have refused Angela's offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well!! Thats this done. I'm surprised I actually finished it, albeit quite late. I hope you all enjoyed! 
> 
> I might make this a series, so look out for that.


End file.
